Behavioral training and testing of cats before and after bilateral ablation of insular-temporal cortex has revealed that this part of the brain is critical for the animal's ability to make a temporal pattern discrimination of the general form A-B-A vs. B.A.B. This is the case whether A and B are different auditory, visual, or vibrotactile stimuli. This multimodal aspect is of interest in that insular-temporal cortex is typically refered to as "auditory" cortex. The proposed work will attempt to discover which cortical and/or subcortical brain regions provide convergent input to the insular-temporal area, giving it an important function in a higher order perceptual ability such as temporal pattern discrimination. Bibliographic references: Colavita, F.B., Szeligo, F.V., and Zimmer, S.D. Temporal Pattern discrimination in cats with insular-temporal lesions. Brain Research, 1974, 79, 153-156; Colavita, F.B. Further studies on insular-temporal cortex and temporal pattern discrimination. Paper presented at Eastern Psychological Association meeting, New York, 1975.